A Misadventure With Duct Tape
by Taliax
Summary: What happens when Xion and Roxas discover duct tape? Axel's not going to be happy. Giftfic for Xelac.


"AXEL!" Roxas and Xion screamed, bolting into the redhead's bedroom only to faceplant as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"Ugmffff…" Axel moaned into his pillow, then turned his head to look up. "Can't you go to sleep - WHAT?" He sat up, throwing the covers off of him and running to his two friends.

They were completely tangled up in a sticky gray mass of duct tape.

"You've got to help us!" Xion pleaded, her voice muffled, as Axel tried to figure out where to begin detangling them. Her arm was bound to her back at an awkward angle, and both her and Roxas's faces were squished by the force of gravity to the rather uncomfortable floor.

Roxas tried to stretch his legs out to stand up, but they were stuck to the front of his grey nightshirt by more of the iron-strength tape. "We found this roll of, uh, something, when we going to get a glass of water, and I tried to see what it did…"

"…And it got stuck to him, so we tried to get it off-"

"You know what? I don't want to know." Axel sighed, summoning his chakrams, and began painstakingly slicing every strip of tape that he could without cutting Roxas or Xion's clothing or skin. They then had to be peeled off one at a time, making the two teenagers yelp from the sting. "What idiot left an entire roll of duct tape lying around, anyway?"

"Duck tape?" Roxas asked. "Do ducks use it for something?"

"Maybe you duck under it?" Xion suggested tentatively. Axel facepalmed.

"DUCT tape. Not duck." He shook his head sadly, ripping a strip off of Roxas's sleeve. "I'm not even sure what it's supposed to be used for. People use it for everything. Not that it _should_ be used for everything." He added.

"Like what?" Xion asked once most of the tape had been cut or removed. At least, enough for her to stand up. She ripped a piece out of her hair, wincing as a clump of black came out with it.

"Be careful; you don't want to rip your hair out," Axel cautioned, preventing Roxas from doing the same. "It's mostly for fixing things that can't be fixed any other way. Or pulling pranks." He smirked evilly.

"Pranks?" Roxas asked, frowning as Axel cut one of his duct tape-matted spikes of hair with his chakram.

"Yeah. Like taping people's mouths shut when their sleeping, taping the fridge door closed, taping things to the ceiling, stuff like that." Axel laughed, moving on to the sad mess of Xion's hair. "I pulled a prank with duct tape once. Got my friend stuck to a wall while he was sleeping. Still snoring and everything." He neglected to mention the fact that the friend was Saix, Isa then. _He could sleep like a dog back then. Probably wouldn't wake up even he was attacked by a marching band of Heartless… 'Course, he can't sleep through Demyx's late-night practice sessions now. Wonder if he just enjoys ruining the kid's fun._

"That doesn't sound very nice." Xion frowned. "This 'duct tape' hurts when it comes off."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "I think there's still some on my back. Can you get it off?"

Axel ruffled his hair as Xion pulled off the strip Roxas had referred to. "I'm pretty sure he was too asleep to feel it." He didn't regret the prank at all, but for some reason his friends had a way of making him feel guilty anyway. _However _that_ works…_

"Hm." Xion went back to de-taping herself, and Roxas did too. Axel brought in a trash can and scooped up the remains that littered his floor. Eventually, they were duct tape-free, though still sticky in some places.

"You two should go back to bed. We've all got missions tomorrow, and I'm sure bossyface Saix doesn't want us dozing off." Axel climbed back under the covers.

"Right." Roxas nodded.

"Good night, Axel," Xion said, picking up what remained of the duct tape roll.

Their friend only snored in response.

XXX

"Another day of work, joy…" Axel groaned and stretched. Well, _tried _to stretch. He couldn't move. _What in Kingdom Hearts?..._

He had been taped to the wall while he was sleeping.

"ROXAS! XION!"

Giggling came from outside his door.

"Surprise!"

**A/N: Giftfic for Xelac. This came out a lot different than I intended, but I hope you like it anyway. What are friends for, if not to stick you to a wall with duct tape? :P**


End file.
